Esfumaçado
by Nah
Summary: Mas Uruha era tão instintivo nessa hora que fazia todos os seus gestos intensos parecerem casuais e desprovidos de qualquer planejamento. Yaoi/Lemon.PWP. Ficlet. Uruha x Ruki.


**Título:** Esfumaçado

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse: **Mas Uruha era tão instintivo nessa hora que fazia todos os seus gestos intensos parecerem casuais e desprovidos de qualquer planejamento.

**Casal: **Uruha x Ruki

**Gênero: **Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Beta:** Izuzu_x

**Disclaimer: **Uruha e Ruki não são meus *chuta pedrinha.*Mas a fic é minha, então nada de plágio ou publicar em algum lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Esfumaçado**

Eu estava exausto e completamente acabado.

O show tinha sido incrível, mas eu mal tinha forças pra me mexer quando tudo acabou e apenas me arrastei até um dos camarins de forma quase piedosa. Sério, eu só queria me largar no confortável sofá com uma toalha gelada na nuca até que algum dos rapazes se compadecesse e me oferecesse uma carona.

Quase ronronei de felicidade quando cheguei ao camarim e me larguei pesadamente no estofado, a toalha gelada já em mãos, só então notando Uruha ali, em um canto mais afastado, os dedos brincando no gargalo de uma garrafa de bebida.

- Hey, Uru... – cumprimentei ao me sentar e ele apenas me lançou um olhar meio vago.

Bêbado. Completamente bêbado, _pra variar_.

Ignorando-o, deitei, pressionando a toalha na nuca, cerrando os olhos e relaxando. Talvez eu até pudesse dormir um pouquinho antes de ser arrastado de volta pra casa.

Meus pensamentos estavam tão vagos que eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo já tinha se passado. Acho que estava quase pegando no sono, minha consciência desmanchando suave e de forma prazerosa.

E tão suavemente como minha consciência estava, eu senti o toque no tórax, subindo quase como uma brincadeira preguiçosa até tocar a pele exposta do meu pescoço. Eu já tinha reconhecido os toques quando ele se debruçou sobre mim, o cheiro de seu perfume amadeirado misturado ao do whisky me fazendo ficar alerta.

Entreabri os olhos, me deparando com os castanhos dos orbes de Uruha, me fitando curiosamente.

- O que você quer? – perguntei em um sussurro e ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, seus lábios quase roçando os meus. – Você está bêbado.

- Sóbrio o suficiente para o que eu quero.

Ele respondeu em um tom igualmente baixo, tão firme e seguro de si que eu não podia – e nem queria – contestar.

E sem surpresa nenhuma senti seus lábios pressionarem os meus com força em um beijo ávido, o gosto dele misturado ao do whisky, me fazendo arfar prazerosamente contra o contato de nossas bocas.

E tão sorrateiro e rápido quanto ele tinha aparecido, suas mãos desafivelavam meu cinto, impacientemente, o corpo completamente em cima do meu. Eu tentei desabotoar minha camisa, desejando sentir a pele quente dele contra a minha, mas após os três primeiros botões eu já tinha perdido toda a concentração com os dígitos dele embarrando em minha excitação, como se aquele fosse um toque _casual_.

Mas Uruha era tão instintivo nessa hora que fazia todos os seus gestos intensos parecerem casuais e desprovidos de qualquer planejamento.

Suspirei me agarrando a ele quando fui bruscamente erguido, me sentando em seu colo, as mãos dele pressionando minhas coxas com força por cima do tecido da calça. E todo o cansaço parecia ter esvaído com os toques dele, meus dedos pressionando as costas do nosso guitarrista ao ter o pescoço mordido.

Não seria a primeira nem última vez.

Coisa de amigos de longa data e com os mesmos interesses, ele dizia.

Quando eu me dei conta suas mãos já tinham desabotoado a minha camisa. E ele envolvia um mamilo meu entre os lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados, me fazendo arfar novamente em um gemido sufocado e inclinar a cabeça um pouco para trás ao mesmo tempo em que meu quadril ia de encontro ao dele.

Eu sequer me importava se ia aparecer alguém, eu só queria poder continuar sentindo aqueles toques, minha pele queimando contra as mãos dele.

Tentei livrá-lo da camisa, desejando poder sentir sua pele clara contra a palma das minhas mãos, mas desisti ao ver os botões complicados, sabendo que aquela seria uma batalha perdida.

O restinho de consciência que ainda me sobrava foi vagar em algum ponto perdido do meu cérebro, quando Uruha pressionou minha ereção semi desperta; e em resposta eu vocalizei um gemido languido, me agarrando firmemente a ele.

Registrei de forma vaga quando ele me livrou da calça apertada, assim como a minha roupa de baixo, sem muito jeito, mas com uma urgência tão cálida que me fez ofegar. E eu não fazia idéia em que ponto ele havia desabotoado a própria calça, tudo se tornando um borrão confuso quando ele me penetrou sem a menor preparação.

A única coisa que assimilei fora a dor, foram seus gemidos roucos, sua boca colada em um ponto logo abaixo da minha orelha e suas mãos me segurando firme pela cintura, me impedindo de qualquer movimento.

E eu nem podia lembrar meu nome quando um tempo depois a dor foi aplacando aos poucos e ele começou a se mexer quase em sincronia com o que eu sentia, a onda de calor se espalhando em cada centímetro do meu corpo.

As palavras escapavam desconexas em meio aos gemidos inicialmente contidos e ele afrouxou o aperto na minha cintura, permitindo que eu me movesse, firme em seu colo, minha ereção pulsando dolorosamente entre os corpos, passando a ser envolvida pela mão dele.

Eu arfei sofregamente quando ele a pressionou contra a palma da mão e entre seus dígitos. Pude perceber o sorriso dele contra a minha pele quando murmurei seu nome em meio a um gemido particularmente mais alto e ele parecia ter entendido as palavras inteligíveis que abandonaram meus lábios, os movimentos erráticos dos nossos corpos aumentando de velocidade.

Só um tempo depois eu fui perceber que era eu quem controlava o ritmo, segundos antes da minha mente se perder, as mãos de Uruha apenas me ajudando e me estimulando.

Eu podia queimar nos braços de Uruha que ele não se incomodaria, ele apenas me atingiria com mais intensidade, fazendo minha mente colapsar e se perder em algum lugar distante, arrancando de mim os gemidos mais lascivos e despudorados.

Quando eu desmanchei entre nossos corpos eu podia dizer que tinha me perdido em um abismo tão remoto a ponto de deixar minha mente completamente esfumaçada em névoa branca.

E ele quase me fez voltar ao mesmo ponto quando se desfez em seu orgasmo, meu nome sendo deliciosamente pronunciado por seus lábios perfeitos, sua respiração ofegante colidindo contra o meu pescoço.

Toda a exaustão havia voltado e quando entreabri os olhos, agarrado aos ombros dele, minha visão ainda estava em um borrão embaçado.

Minutos depois, já relativamente recuperado, arrisquei sair do seu colo, tapando o meu baixo ventre com uma almofada em um gesto ridículo que o fez rir com gosto.

Eu o chutei sem muita força e desajeitadamente para afastá-lo do sofá, mas ele sequer se moveu, atacando o fecho da calça e ajeitando de forma despreocupada a camisa amassada.

Uruha passou a minha calça antes de se levantar e eu questionei:

- Você não me parece bêbado.

- Eu disse que não estava – o loiro resmungou, procurando com os olhos a garrafa de whisky e indo em direção a porta.

- Você podia me dar uma carona então.

E com um sorriso sacana enfeitando os lábios rosados, ele respondeu; e eu sabia que não tinha nada haver com o meu pedido de carona.

- A qualquer hora.


End file.
